luftrausersfandomcom-20200214-history
Enemies
There are a number of enemies in Luftrausers. Below are most of the details about them. Enemy Types #Fighters: Trails the player and occasionally fires 1 bullet. Small and easy to kill. On SFMT mode, fires a cluster of 3 tightly packed shots. Fighters can be very dangerous in big groups. #Boats: Fires 3 shots at a time. On SFMT mode, fires significantly faster. Somewhat hard to kill. # Jets: Fly past very fast, as their only attack method is ramming into you. On SFMT mode, leaves a trail of bullets. Not very durable. # Missiles: Not much of an enemy, as they fly around slowly, trying to ram you. However, despite their slow speed, they have above-average health and can quickly kill you in large groups. #Battleships: Fire salvoes of "battleship rounds" which are distinctly shaped. Salvoes will always be realized in two streams of bullets from the ship guns. Harder to kill. #Enemy Aces: Ride in a Rauser-like vehicle that is significantly larger than the player's. Fire a machine gun like that of the player's machinegun, albeit faster, and flies around trying to kill you. The behavior of Enemy Aces is made so they do what the player would do, like stalling in mid-air and stopping to shoot. They can be hard to kill as they can dodge and ram you quickly, especially in large groups. #Submarines: Popping out of the water occasionally and firing 3-4 Missiles. Tricky to kill, as they sink back down very quickly after firing their Missiles. # Acemarines: like submarine, but with 2 Battleship Guns instead of missiles. The guns fire back and forth before sinking down again. Its main strength is from how 3 Enemy Aces spawn shortly after the Acemarine rises. It should be noted that the Acemarine has a longer surface time. Acemarines have about a 1/3 chance of spawning instead of a Submarine. #Laser Aces: Unlike a normal Ace, Laser Aces fire a laser instead of a machinegun, making them very deadly. They are both rare and extremely hard to kill, as they only have about a 1% chance of spawning instead of a normal Ace. Upon dying, they release a burst of laser in a starburst formation, meaning they can still kill you if they die. They typically spawn in pairs, meaning that they can kill you very quickly. Just like the blimp, their arrival is heralded by a warning message. #Blimp: The largest and most powerful enemy in the game, having 4 battleship guns, two top, two bottom, and heat-seeking Missiles. Always descends from the clouds and is heralded by an alarm message. Can be killed with a Nuke body if sufficiently wounded. Its health is represented by the altitude it's flying in, i.e higher health means it's closer to the sky. Their high health, Missiles, and guns combined makes them a formidable enemy. Spawning Enemies in Luftrausers spawn based on the number and type of enemies the player has killed. Each enemy killed adds to the difficulty level. The difficulty level begins at 60 and as the difficulty increases more and bigger enemies begin spawning. Laser aces have 1.333% instead of a regular ace, and ace marines have a 33.3% chance of spawning instead of a submarine. Ace marines require a submarine to be killed before they can spawn. Enemy spawn levels: * 60: fighters and boats spawn *160: more fighters and boats, jets begin to spawn *220: more fighters, boats and jets. battleships begin to spawn. *340: more fighters, boats, jets and battleships. Aces and Laser aces begin to spawn. *480: more of the previous enemies as well as submarines and ace marines *600: multiple airships spawns at this level. This is the highest level reachable and will repeat every time the airship is killed. Each enemy type increases the difficulty by a different amount when killed. Tougher enemies increase the level more than smaller ones. The multiplier does not increase the difficulty received from kills. Difficulty increase for enemy type: *Fighter: 15 *Jet: 25 *Boat: 40 *Ace: 80 *Laser Ace: 80 *Battleship: 160 *Submarine: 250 *Acemarine: 1500 *Airship: 1000